Oftentimes, digital cameras or other devices with digital camera capabilities (e.g., camera phones, PDAs, etc.) are relatively small devices with small screens and/or have low resolution. This can make determining the quality of an image difficult for a user. For example, a user may have to manually zoom in on part of the image, manually examine that portion, and then repeat the process on another section of the image. This process can be tedious and may be prone to error. For example, a user may think an image is acceptable at the moment of capture, but when the image is later printed (and especially when the image is blown up as a large print) or when the image is later viewed on a larger display, the user will realize that the image is slightly blurry or out of focus. It would be desirable if new techniques for assessing quality were developed for devices where a displayed image is relatively small and/or image quality is not easily discernable.